


《亲密关系》

by JeNnIz



Category: LOL RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeNnIz/pseuds/JeNnIz
Summary: 必须要郑重声明的是，他们并不是恋人。
Relationships: Crisp/Tian
Kudos: 7





	《亲密关系》

《亲密关系》  
关键词：双O，pwp，道具，发情期，床伴关系。大概是刘少看到会找人扒我ip然后买凶杀人的水平，请自主避雷（以及要是被雷到不要骂我）。

“有什么想法？”刘青松问。  
“想法就是，我需要一些东西插进来，现在立刻马上。”高天亮喘着气，他几乎已经说不出话了，“你操进来都行。”  
刘青松说了一声“行吧”，凑过来跟他接吻。他蹭了一下对方的鼻尖，然后舔舔高天亮的嘴唇，后者顺从地张嘴放他进去。房间里弥漫着浓郁的奶油气息，仿佛有谁炸翻了蛋糕房，甜得让人喉咙发齁，要是正常alpha闻到了恐怕得当场把发情中的高天亮生吞活剥。刘青松托着对方的脖子把他拉起来一些，而高天亮的掌心软软地贴着他的脸颊。他的手滚烫。亲密的接触让高天亮稍微好受了一点——主要是心理上的。他睁开眼睛，向后退让两人的嘴唇能够分开，然后朝着刘青松笑了一下：“唉终于得救了。”他说话的声音很小，“我还以为你想让我死。”  
刘青松眨了一下眼睛：“那也不至于。”  
高天亮哼哼着笑了一会儿：“我想也是。”然后他突然举起藏在被子里的另一只手，把手里的喷雾罐对准刘青松的脸摁下去。  
是alpha信息素。刘青松没反应过来，兜头就被喷了一脸。红酒味劈头盖脸地罩住他，顺着鼻腔进入身体，像一丝火苗被泼进油里，“轰”地一下燃烧起来。红晕一瞬间铺满了刘青松的脸。他“唔”了一声晃了一下，高天亮趁势按住他，整个人贴上去，伸手捉住对方的性器，动作灵敏得压根不像一个发情期的omega。“行了行了，速战速决吧刘少。”打野选手用大拇指拨动对方性器的头部，让它在触碰之下硬起来，一边用牙咬着拧开了喷雾器的喷头，把瓶子里的液体整个倒在了刘青松的脑袋上。

“你闻上去不错。”高天亮笑眯眯地说。  
“我操你妈。”刘青松回答。他的眼眶在烧，液态的信息素湿漉漉地沾在他的脸颊上，鼻腔里全是红酒的气味，那么地富有侵略性，甚至让他暂时闻不到高天亮。但他能想象现在房间里的状况——红酒，巧克力，鲜奶油，还有情欲的气息。高天亮玩他的乳首，对着他的脖子又舔又咬，刘青松扬起脖颈发出呻吟。他开始流水，并且难以遏制地期望被填满。高天亮捧起他的脸，气喘吁吁地跟他对视。“喜欢这个味道不？我费了大劲从成人用品商店挑的，甚至差点挑出事。”他说，“不过我现在觉得值了，你看起来可真好吃。”  
刘青松抿抿嘴，用力把对方推起来，从床头柜里一把抄起一根棍状物，捅进了高天亮的身体。  
高天亮惊叫一声。刘青松一言不发，就把那玩意儿往里推。他现在才注意到自己到底抓了个什么出来——与他们那满满一抽屉花里胡哨小玩具相比，这算是相当朴实无华的一个，表面没有凸起的颗粒物，也不会发热放电，甚至没有一个按下就会工作的开关，唯二的特点大概就只有特别粗和特别长。实际上这是个更适合刘青松的玩意儿，对于高天亮过于单薄的身量来说有些太勉强了。打野选手被他的动作搞得眼前全是水雾。他蜷着脚趾，内壁被残忍地一寸寸撑开抚平，棍状物的最前端无情地碾过他敏感的神经末梢，直到一头撞上他的生殖腔口。高天亮发出一串破碎的喘息，浑身颤抖着喊涨，手无力地搭在辅助的手腕上试图停止这场酷刑。刘青松呼吸滚烫。他已经完全发情了，嘴角沾的信息素液被他无意识地舔进嘴里，引起更严重的情欲的涌动。他觉得自己也没什么力气，但他还是用力地把那根东西抽出来，又用力插了回去。  
“呜……啊！”高天亮的声音里染上了一丝哭腔。  
“你就是个畜生。”刘青松说。  
高天亮说不出话，张开嘴也只是无意识地发出喘息和叫声。他的嗓子偏亮，破碎的叫声配合着啜泣听起来很像某种动物幼崽的叫唤。他的后穴被完全撑开了，薄薄的皮肤因为外力而泛红，场面看起来甚至有些触目惊心。刘青松抿着嘴，抓着那玩意儿用力攻击高天亮的生殖腔口——动作看起来非常暴力，但他力气其实不足以完全破开它，所以高天亮只是在白白被折腾。眼泪从打野选手的眼眶里滑出来。高天亮小声地哭叫，连一根手指都抬不起来，大脑里一团浆糊。他不觉得痛，但真的被填得太满了，像一个被吹到极限的气球，再多一点点就要爆炸，所以真的好难受。棍状物在甬道里进进出出，发出汩汩的水声，折磨他的内壁，折磨他的传感器和脑子。他浑身泛红，睫毛被泪水黏住，眼睛快要睁不开，流水流得一塌糊涂。刘青松端详他的脸，然后把东西拔出来，凑过去安抚地亲亲他。他们对彼此都非常了解，比如高天亮可以被蹂躏，但还是更喜欢亲昵的对待，如果你决定动用粗暴的手段的话，最好不要忘了也温柔地安慰他一下。打野选手伸出舌头，小动物一样地回应辅助的亲吻，后者爬到他身上抱住他，然后揉揉他的脑袋。  
“换哪个？”刘青松在对方耳边问，征求着意见。  
打野发出几声短促的笑声：“就用最简单的吧。”他回答，“我看你也没啥力气了，再浪费体力别一会儿被我操到一半晕过去。”  
刘青松翻了个白眼：“你管那个叫操吗。”  
“好吧，你说不是就不是。”高天亮皱皱鼻子。Alpha信息素的味道已经被冲散了，房间里现在只剩下醇厚的鲜奶油和巧克力味，浓郁得仿佛要在空气里凝成可可奶油。这是一种让人食指大动的甜食气息。他抓过刘青松的一只手腕，用牙齿轻轻顺着血管留下牙印，舌头抵住动脉感受着对方的脉搏在自己舌尖上跳动。刘青松用另一只手从抽屉里找到那个“最简单”的玩意儿。他觉得自己被舔舐的那一片皮肤在发热，热量传进血管，顺着血液流淌。他的后穴吐出一小股液体。辅助低声骂了一句，用道具抵住高天亮的穴口。那里翕动着，超级热情地，恬不知耻地一口咬住了道具的顶端。


End file.
